Tool sets are customarily sold in cases with multiple interchangeably driven bits. The cases are sealed at the point of sale to prevent the ratchet tool and/or the driven bits from being lost or stolen. Consequently, it is not possible for the customer to test the ratchet tool without opening the case and breaking the seal.
There are examples of articles and tools be mounted to packaging in a manner that allows the user to manipulate the article or test the function of the ratchet tool. This degree of functionality and access to the product before it is purchased is desirable because it allows the consumer to test the article or ratchet tool before purchase. This enhanced experience may increase the likelihood that the consumer will purchase the product. The present application relates to a unique packaging arrangement that permits the consumer to test a function of the ratchet tool before it is purchased.